flowerclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Join FlowerClan
Here you may post your cats that you would like to join FlowerClan. Name: Appearance: Rank: Personality: History: Your Username: Hope you make a lot of cats! Put your cats down here... Name: Fireblaze Appearance: handsome, bright ginger tom with brilliant blue eyes. Rank: Deputy (or warrior if deputy is taken) Personality: He is extremely intelligent, quiet, kind of mysterious, protective of anyone close to him. He History: He is clan-born. [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] ''Darkness'' [[New Moon|''is rising...]] 03:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved!!! ~Dawneh da queen Name: Birdwing Appearance: Lean light tabby she-cat with grass green eyes. Rank: Medicine Cat Personality: Tactful and quiet. History: Clanborn Tonight, we are young.. Approved!! Dawneh da queen ---- Name: Mistypaw Apprerance: blue-gray she-cat with bright amber eyes Rank: apprentice Personality: secretive History: clanborn Your Username: Spottedpool599 Spotty *Roleplayer~* ASDFGHJKL (talk) ---- Approved! Dawneh da queen Name: Firehowl Appearance: Black tom with red muzzle and eyes. Rank: Warrior Personality: He is snappy and rude-but exteremly loyal to his Clan. History: He is clan-born. ~rbob Aproved! Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 02:17, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Vanillapaw Pale white/lilac she-cat with cream colored patches and stripes and like Greene yes. Rank: Medicine Cat apprentice Personailty: Is sharp tounged and snappy, is very smart and willing to help clan. History: TBA -Silveerrrraaaaa Approved! Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 20:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- I suppose i'd better fill out the form for the cat Mistypaw's thinking about 'o.o Seth Dark gray, almost-black tom with a white tail tip rogue EEEEVIIL! He's evil. And stuff. LOL. He tried to kill Mistypaw Spottedpool599 Spotty *Roleplayer~* ASDFGHJKL (talk) 22:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Approved Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 22:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shimmerwave Pretty grey she-cat with pretty blue eyes Warrior Quiet, and prefers to keep to herself. No history :D I think you know who I a- TACOS! Approved!Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 22:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icepool She is a white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and flecks with blue eyes. She is very smart, manipulative, icy, calm, but has a sharp tongue. When she wants to, she can be very warm and kind, but mostly she keeps to her self. Warrior Clanborn She has Cyrokinesis and controls/manipulates ice 23:22, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Approved!Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 23:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Littlekit Appearance: very small, beautiful pure white she-cat with large, silver tabby patches and green eyes flecked gold. Rank: Kit Personality: Littlekit is quiet, reserved, and very intelligent and she is often teased by the other kits. She is very independent and won't accept help from other cats, but once you get to know her she is very sweet and kind. History: She is Half-FlowerClan, Half-IceClan. She is born to Fireblaze and Stormstrike without any littermates. Her mother died from a rogue attack and her father nearly died, but recovered and is deputy. Extra: She has Pyrokinesis (from her father, Fireblaze) and Electrokinesis (control/manipulation of electricity)(from her mother Stormstrike). [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|''Darkness]] [[New Moon|''is rising...]] 03:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Lol, I forgot completely that I was an admin XD [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|''Darkness]] ''is rising...'' 23:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shadowstream Appearance: Jet-black tom with eyes that change colour depending on the weather. Rank: used to be a warrior, but was exiled for somethingorother, so a rogue. Personality: shifty, can be gentle at times, tends to overreact, mildly paranoid, twitchy, and is highly sensative (to both nature and mentally). He takes offence quickly History: He came a a rogue, and became a warrior. Soon after that, the Clan Leader lost a life, and he was accused, so voila, he's back to roguedom. Extra: He can control the weather (so much for the eyes that change according to the weather...) and can cause and/or prevent natural disasters (that includes volcanoes errupting, earthquakes, tsunamis, tornadoes, hurricanes and all sorts of other stuff. Also includes cracks in the ground.). Your Username: Jetfeather Approved! Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 03:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ______________________-- Name: Sapphireshine Description: Pale silver she-cat with darker stripes and sapphire blue eyes. Rank: Meddy Cat Personailty: wise, calm, helpful, gentle. A bit dumb sometimes. History: Was born into FlowerClan, parents died. Extras: She has this thing where she can heal anybody and can create snow. and Flarepaw Pale ginger she-cat with golden/ginger stripes and dark green-gold eyes. Apprentice Stubborn, wild, torublemaking, loyal, detirmed. Found as kit alone by a river. Can make natural disters, manely fire and earthqueakes, and can can control electricity. 15:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC)~ Mistyflower light black and white she-cat with green eyes queen loyal,strong,bossy,kind unknown Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC)